Hostage
by big hug
Summary: Raph and Don are taken hostage by The Foot leaving the others worried sick. But just what is the motive this time?


**Hostage**

**Disclaimer:** TMNT movie, cartoon and merchandise are owned by somebody else. This fic is owned by me.

**Warning:** Contains descriptions of torture both physical and psychological. Also contains a reasonable amount of swearing.

**Chapter 1: Solitary Confinement**

Donatello woke up in a very dark and what he guessed to be very small room.

"Raph?"

No answer.

He found himself in a sort of suspended position as feeling came back to his body and he realized that his arms were tied up above his head and his feet were barely touching the ground. He tried to swing a bit from his position and found that movement in his legs was also restricted which mant that his feet were bound too.

Amazingly, he had not been gagged, which would have completed the picture. It was such a ridiculous thought that he couldn't help smiling. But it meant that he was still sane and it also meant that whoever was holding him hostage wanted him to talk.

Now where was Raph? There was no reason that The Shredder should hate either of them more than the other so he guessed that Raph shouldn't be receiving any worse treatment. His guess was that Raph was probably in the same suspended and immobile position as he was but in another room.

He should have been able to save Raph. He should have acted sooner, moved faster, done something… However having eight tranquillizer guns pointed at your head can be rather intimidating, even for a ninja. He should have seen it coming though.

In hind sight, there were a myriad of things that they both could have done to prevent capture, but none of that would change their current predicament.

* * *

Raphael woke up to the same darkness and silence as his brother and began thinking the same thoughts. Where was Don?

The last thing that Raph could remember was seeing his brother up on the roof surrounded by The Foot and then blacking out. Who knows, maybe Donatello made it out of his encroaching circle and was able to run back home or at least go somewhere safe. However, in his heart of hearts, he knew that Don would never have left the scene. Even if the circle of Foot ninjas was not able to choke him, he'd have stayed and fought, possibly all the way down to the alley where Raph had lain unconscious. And he felt sure that even if Don could have fought his captors, he wouldn't have, because they would have threatened him with his brother's life.

This led to an uncomfortable acceptance of the truth: That Don was with him. Just not in the same room. And whether he had gone down fighting or willingly allowed himself to be taken hostage was irrelevant. It was all his – Raphael's – fault. It was all his fault. He should have listened to Don. It was bad enough that he had been foolish enough to allow himself to get captured, but to take his brother down with him. That was just… unacceptable!

Like Don, he was becoming consumed by the same self-doubting thoughts. Unlike Don however, he refused to keep quiet about it.

"Hey! All ya wooses out there! Wha'cha doin'to my brother? You cowards! Get your asses in here, let me down and we'll fight like a… a ninja. Ya hear me?"

* * *

The next morning, Mikey woke up to a very tired looking Leo sitting alone at the breakfast table. He'd have loved to crack one of his inappropriate jokes but a Leo with a drugged out expression on his face was not a very receptive audience.

Instead, he walked over to the table and dived into his milk and eggs, all the while keeping his eyes fixed on Leo. His brother was staring hazily into space and was attempting to drink his morning coffee. However, after a couple of times of picking up his cup, bringing it almost to his lips but never touching and staring at the contents as though it was the most interesting thing in the world and then putting the cup down again and staring into space, before picking up the cup again and repeating the previous course of action, Mikey could see that it was a lost cause.

"They could just be hiding out waiting for the rain to pass.: Mikey suggested.

Leo turned to face his brother but did not speak.

"It's been pouring." He added as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And you know how it can be pretty uncomfortable wading through the pipes when their flooded. They probably went to April's place."

Leo sighed and again tried to take a sip from his coffee cup.

"They could have gotten caught up busting someone. You know how it is. We go in, take the guys down, call the cops and secure the area. They probably had to wait a while for the cops to arrive."

"Ohaiyo."

"Sensei." Leo greeted his teacher respectfully.

"I must admit I am guilty of having slept a little more than your brother but I am starting to get worried about your brothers also." The rat sat down at the table with them.

"You mean you didn't sleep at all?" Mikey turned to his brother.

"That's not true. I've had several micro sleeps." Leo replied. He raised his cup again and finally, it managed to reach his lips.


End file.
